


Blessing

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony is caught spoiling the baby.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Blessing

“…horse as lean and lank misfortune seemed his lot, we got into the drifted snow and then we got upset…jingle bells…”

Jethro couldn’t suppress a smile. “I thought it was taking you a long time to change a diaper.”

Tony looked up at him with his eyes full of love. “I couldn’t just leave her.” He held their daughter snugly while he rocked the chair gently. “We were talking and then I was going to rock her to sleep so she wouldn’t be lonely.”

“You’ve succeeded.” Jethro took in the closed eyes and blissful expression on the baby.

“Yes…She drifted off after I started singing.”

“So, you just kept singing Christmas carols.” Jethro smirked.

“Don’t know a lot of lullabies. Besides I happen to remember she took a long, long time to drink her bottle.” Tony shot back.

“You two are going to spoil her rotten.”

“Shannon.” Both men started but Jethro is the one who addressed her.

“Shhh. You’ll wake her.” Shannon drifted closer. “She’s beautiful.”

“Is something wrong?” Tony held his daughter a little tighter.

“Every thing is fine.” Shannon smiled at Tony’s protective instincts. “I just wanted to see how you all were doing and meet my niece.”

Tony gently lowered the baby so that Shannon could see her more clearly. As she moved over to the baby, Jethro spoke up. “We named her Isabelle Shannon Gibbs, for the aunt that saved her. Tony’s already nicknamed her Bella.”

“She is beautiful. You should give her her own name.” Shannon protested.

“We have. To us she will be Isabelle or Bella.” Tony explained, “We also wanted to honor her with your name. Someday, when she’s old enough to understand; we want her to know about the aunt who fought for her.”

“Isabelle Shannon Gibbs, I bless you.” Shannon whispered. “I give you into the care of your fathers and wish for you a long and happy life.” She bent a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was then gone.

Jethro came to kneel in front of his family. He looked into Tony’s eyes and then looked down at Bella. “We’ve all been blessed. That was your Aunt Shannon. One day, we’ll tell you how she made us a family.”


End file.
